Mike Munroe
Michael Munroe, known to his friends as Mike, is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. Involvement Until Dawn Prologue Mike is first seen watching Jessica and Sam argue about the impending prank on Hannah Washington, in which he is the main conspirator. He, Ashley, Emily, Jessica, and Matt go up to the guest room and lay in wait for Hannah, and when she walks in, he convinces her to take off her blouse. As she is unbuttoning her shirt, the rest of the group pop out at Hannah just as Sam comes in the door warning her too late, causing her to be humiliated. He, along with everyone else, chases after her to the front of the lodge and calls after her to come back. Once Hannah's twin sister Beth Washington gets outside, she asks him what happened, to which he replies that it was all just a prank. As Beth runs off to find Hannah in anger, Mike asks Sam if they should go after them. Sam tells him that he's probably the last person they want to see. Chapter 1 A year later, he returns to the lodge on the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearance. He first appears when he jumps out at Emily, his ex-girlfriend, and Matt, her new boyfriend after they walk across the bridge outside the lodge. After settling some tensions between himself and Matt, he starts walking to the cable car station when Emily catches up with him to talk, and seemingly embrace. Ashley sees this event through the lodge's telescope, and she may either tell Matt or keep him in the dark. He continues on his way to the station and frightens Jessica, his new girlfriend, with a snowball. They begin to flirt with each other, eventually escalating into a snowball fight between the pair, which ends in them falling on top of one another. Depending on the choices made, the scene can be romantic, funny or chilling if Jessica had killed an innocent bird in the fight, causing an icicle to fall down. Eventually, they decide to head back to the lodge, all the while continuing their flirting. Chapter 2 Mike and Jessica meet up with everyone else inside the lodge and, depending on whether or not Matt saw the embrace between Mike and Emily, a heated argument can start. If Matt does not see the exchange or does not push the argument too far, Mike then witnesses a quarrel between Emily and Jessica, but in either case Josh Washington defuses the fight and tells him to check out the guest cabin along with Jessica. After clearing his mind outside, Jessica comes out and comforts him before Josh follows, apologizing for kicking them out of the lodge in such an abrupt manner. Josh jokes about the couple's "alone time", referring to them as "porn stars" because he claims he would "pay to see it", much to Jessica's disgust. He also reminds them to turn on the generator so that the lights outside will turn on and the gate will unlock, as it is dark. They start to walk to the woods towards their cabin, and they have the opportunity to take a selfie with each other, discuss about the fight that occurs in the lodge, and continue to rally cheesy sexual references between themselves. They discover the path is blocked by natural debris, so they are forced to investigate the mine, but Jessica accidentally falls down after some old boards break under her weight. Mike checks on her and eventually follows her down, and they slowly progress through the mineshafts. Once outside again, they make it to another viewpoint with a telescope and Jessica takes the opportunity to look out at their cabin, but claims to see a figure near it. Mike has a look, and is quickly startled by something (which turns out to be the Wendigo, but nobody acknowledges this at the time). They proceed down the hill, and Mike is spooked once again by a crow flying out at him, which Jessica takes advantage of and makes fun of his cowardice. They once again meet a blockage in their path, this time a fallen tree, and Jessica starts to climb over it, but not before hitting Mike with another snowball. Just as he turns around and is about to retaliate, he discovers she has suddenly vanished, before hearing her piercing cry as the chapter ends. Chapter 3 Mike gets worried and quickly follows Jessica over the fallen tree. After he searches for a while, Jessica jumps out and scares him using a deer's skull all while recording it on her phone, much to his dismay and his jokey death threats. As they continue on their journey, Mike stops and listens out as he feels someone may be following them. He has the option to throw a rock to draw out the presence, but a deer jumps out at them, knocking them over. Once they pick themselves up, they come to an old shack, joking around that it is the actual cabin. If Mike has a look inside the shack he can find an old gas mask which he can either show to Jessica, creeping her out, or use it in a revenge prank against her, making her fall into a shallow stream of water and generally annoying her. As they move on the deer jumps out at them once again, but as it goes back into the bushes it is heard screaming. They meet it again shortly as it lays injured in their path, and Mike can comfort the dying animal or give it a swift and quick death. Regardless, the deer suddenly gets pulled away, freaking out the couple and causing them to sprint away thinking they are being chased by a bear (when in reality it is the Wendigo). They barely make it back to the lodge, and depending on Mike's choices Jessica can thank him or berate him. They soon shake off their fears, and Mike starts to make his advances on Jessica. However, she realizes she has lost her phone, and if Mike failed to be romantic during the trip she will be open with him and have an honest discussion about her feelings and inhibitions, but Mike still has an opportunity to seduce her. Before they have a chance to engage in further romance, one of the cabin windows is smashed and Mike goes to investigate, finding Jessica's missing phone. Thinking that her friends took it, she storms outside in anger and gloats about the fact that she is going to enjoy having sex with Mike. Not long after she goes back inside, a Wendigo suddenly grabs Jessica and forcefully pulls her through the door window. Chapter 4 Mike immediately grabs the gun left in the lodge and chases after Jessica through the woods. Depending on whether or not he takes the safe paths or the risky shortcuts, he can reach her at the old mine before she is killed, but regardless of the outcome the elevator she lies on collapses into the abyss and Mike will think that she is dead. Shortly after, he spots a figure further up the mineshaft and has a chance to get a shot off before following up. Once he climbs his way up he has another chance to shoot the mysterious figure, but will find out the gun has jammed and throws it away in favor of chasing the figure down, leading him to the Sanitorium. Chapter 5 Mike investigates the building to find The Stranger and clues about anything that can help him, and retrieves a machete stuck in a corpse. He finds the majority of the clues about what really happened in 1952 in the mines. His curiosity can cause him to accidentally touch a bear trap, presumably set up by The Stranger. His fingers are stuck, giving the player two choices; either amputate them or try to open the trap with the machete he found earlier on. If he amputates them, he can still use his machete, but if he tries to save his fingers, the machete breaks. As his search continues, he has the option to befriend one of the wolves that lives in the Sanitorium, who can help him from time to time. This location is also where Mike finds the army jacket he wears throughout the other chapters. When Mike is in the deepest halls of the building, he moves a barrel aside to open a door behind it, which he must shoot the lock to access. Unfortunately, the barrel he moves is full of oil, and the sparks from the gunshot cause an explosion that Mike is barely able to escape from. Chapter 7 He reappears at the start of this chapter, either waking up Sam if she was knocked out and captured by the Psychopath or grabbing her ankle to get her attention as she is investigating The Psycho's lair, teaming up with her to find their friends. They quickly find Ashley and Chris, where they discover the true identity of the Psycho that has been chasing them. Once he discovers the Psycho is Josh, he is enraged at the possibility that he killed Jessica, and so he punches Josh in the face, knocking him out cold. Soon after, Mike and Chris tie Josh up and march him out to the shed to prevent him from harming everyone else. Josh's deluded blubbers start to make Mike angry, provoking him to point a gun at Josh, which Chris can either knock out of his hand revealing that he didn't intend to actually shoot him, or berate Chris if he knocks out Josh with his stick. He tells Chris to head back to the lodge and keep an eye on everyone else while he stays with Josh for the night. Chapter 8 Regardless of his initial intentions to stay with Josh, he comes back to the lodge after either Emily or the Stranger arrives there. When the Stranger starts talking about the Wendigo, Mike doubts all of his claims in hope of blaming him, but then flashes back to his previous mistaken encounters and remains quiet. After Chris and the Stranger leave to search for Josh, Mike and the other survivors hide in the safe room located in the basement. If Chris does not survive the journey, Mike will be there to console Ashley when she witnesses his death. When he returns down to the basement safe room, he starts to panic and looks for any other exits in the building, as he does not want to stay in the room for fear of the Wendigos finding the survivors. He comes up with the idea of getting the cable car key off of Josh, but the rest of the survivors fear for his safety given Josh's disappearance, and if Emily has survived up until this point, she suggests that he may have been taken down to the mines where she ended up after the fire tower incident. Once the survivors discover the Stranger's journal, Mike relays his knowledge of the 1950's incident to the others. Again, depending on Emily's survival and if she was bit trying to escape, Ashley will notice the bite on Emily's shoulder and freak out due to assuming that the Wendigo's bites are infectious and that it will turn Emily into one of the creatures. Mike reluctantly sides with Ashley during this fight, and has the tough decision of whether or not to shoot her. Shortly after making up his mind, Mike tells everyone to stay in the safe room as he goes off to the Sanatorium once more. Chapter 9 Mike arrives at the Sanatorium once again to search for Josh to obtain the cable car keys. At the Sanatorium, he finds more objects and evidence that reveal the true purpose of the Sanatorium: to store all of the Wendigos so that they do not escape into the wild and harm innocent people. He has various encounters with the Wendigos, and inadvertently releases several. Mike will attempt to fight off the Wendigos as they aggressively pursue him, and near the end, Sam arrives in time to attack and help finish off a Wendigo before/after escaping the Sanatorium. Chapter 10 Mike and Sam continue their journey in the mines, where Mike deduces that the Wendigos from the 1950's incident must be at least 80 years old. It is here that they also have the opportunity to find Hannah's journal and figure out the truth of what really happened after the twins disappeared, as well as the mutilated corpses of recent Wendigo victims to their horror (the number can vary depending on how many of the survivors have been killed). Eventually, they manage to find Josh in his hallucinatory state, and Mike slaps him across the face to bring him back into reality. After retrieving the keys, Sam decides to climb up the cliff face in order to get back to the lodge as quickly as possible, but Mike is forced to backtrack and escort Josh given his mental state. As they make their way back wading through the water, Mike suddenly gets dragged below and the Wendigo emerges to grab Josh, either killing him or capturing him as Mike tries to hide. Mike successfully emerges from the mines and startles Sam when she tries to open one of the lodge's doors. He explains to her that Josh had been taken by the Wendigo, and she seems to express pity for his fate. Mike suggests that they go back down to the basement to see if any of the survivors were still alive. On their way, they discover that a pair of miner Wendigos have invaded the basement, and any remaining survivors will run out in fear. They run back up to the main floor, only to find Wendigo Hannah hanging off of the chandelier in the lobby, causing them all to freeze in place. Hannah then begins fighting her older brethren, easily overpowering them and causing a gas leak in the process. Mike and Sam notice the leak and non-verbally coordinate a plan to destroy the Wendigos by incinerating the lodge. Mike will attempt to sneak by and break a light bulb while Sam uses the light switch at the exit to ignite the gas. Hannah will notice movement near the light bulb and patrol near Mike, and Sam can save him by yelling to attract Hannah's attention. If Sam successfully distracts Hannah, Mike will succeed in breaking the light bulb without being noticed by the Wendigos and escape right before Sam. Alternately, Mike can be incinerated by the blast if Sam runs for the switch early or if she gets killed by Hannah and forces Mike to use his lighter to set off the gas. During Credits If Mike survives until dawn, he will appear in the police interviews in the end credits. He talks about Josh and his unstable mental state, and admits that he was wrong about accusing him of attacking Jessica. If Mike fails all QTE when chasing Jessica, he will blame himself for not being fast enough and will admit that it's his fault that she is dead. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Sam (Indirectly Caused) *Hannah Washington (Wendigo) (Caused) Killed Victims *Emily (Determinant) *Hannah Washington (Wendigo) (Determinant) Allies *Jessica *Beth Washington *Sam *Chris *Hannah Washington (Human) *Ashley Enemies *Ashley *Matt *Emily *The Psycho *Josh Washington *Hannah Washington (Wendigo) Appearances *Until Dawn **Prologue **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 **Chapter 10 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Determinant Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Until Dawn Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Survivors